Glass Shards
by Niel Elendar
Summary: Recueil d'OSs. Parfois, la distance entre les êtres semble insurmontable. Parfois les corps se mêlent et les âmes s'entrechoquent, les ténèbres refluent, et puis elles reviennent. 1. ShinsouxKatsuki 2. KatsuDeku 3. KiriBaku 4. TodoBaku /!\ lemon/thèmes matures
1. Moth

_I. Katsuki x Shinso. Le point de vue est (majoritairement) celui de Katsuki. Masochisme, malsain, consentement douteux._

* * *

Grésillement.

Comme une télé qui capte mal, dans sa tête.

Ce n'est pas dépassé, ces choses là ?

Grésillement.

Celui qui suit les chocs sourds, ceux du corps duveteux du papillon de nuit qui se crashe, contre la lampe halogène, contre l'ampoule nue, irrésistiblement.

Tu veux éteindre la lampe, mais il est déjà trop tard, pas vrai ? Cela va prolonger ses souffrances.

On dit : les papillons de nuit sont attirés par la lumière. On dit : les papillons de nuit ne peuvent pas résister. Ils prétendent que les fleurs qu'ils fécondent sont blanches pour être vues dans le noir, et qu'ils s'envolent un jour pour embrasser la Lune.

Leur corps velu, leur corps dodu, la chitine fond sur le verre brûlant, les pattes se crispent. Une pluie de poudre d'or, pouf, est soufflée et retombe doucement. Les particules les plus proches de la lampe s'embrasent. L'aile vire, la membrane mise à nue, bat une ou deux fois, les nervures noire dentelle. Ils tendent leurs antennes si sensibles hors de l'incandescence...

Ah, le bruit des papillons qui meurent. On dit : jouer avec le feu, mais personne ne comprend.

Une manche que l'on relève d'une main. De longs doigts qui glissent dans l'ouverture, leur pulpe, et puis la griffure légère des ongles qui accrochent la peau.

Lorsque le tissu bloque sa progression, la main se retire. Respiration coupée. La première main lâche le bout de la manche, la lisse bien à plat sur l'épaule, et court tout du long jusqu'au bout du bras. Arrivé tout au bout, le toucher n'a presque plus de poids, et lorsque le contact se rompt, on dirait qu'elle flotte simplement. Frisson sourd.

La main nargue un instant, dansant dans les airs... elle fond soudain sur le col, l'empoigne et l'attire, à lui, tout le torse est entraîné par l'étau souple de cette chemise qui plisse et froisse et se tord...

Grésillements, que faire sinon respirer ? Respirer, de plus en plus fort, comme si chaque bouffée était une putain de gorgée d'atmosphère tropicale, été à Okinawa, toute cette sueur dégoulinant sur son corps.

Chaque surface où son corps le touche s'embrase. Et les deux doigts qui se plaquent contre la langue tapie au fond de la bouche fondent là comme une coulée de plomb qui descend lentement, lentement dans sa gorge. L'angoisse cisaille ses abdominaux ; il frémit aux mots déposés au creux de l'oreille.

"Laisse-toi faire..."

_La passivité est passible de mort._

La main, la main si longue est sur son cou, le pouce caresse nonchalamment le cartilage qui est là et c'est suffisant pour le faire s'étrangler un petit peu. L'autre main déjoue déjà sa ceinture, pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait deux mains, c'est trop pour ne pas perdre le compte, il ne peut pas se concentrer sur ce que font l'une et l'autre lorsque l'indigo des pupilles voilées de ces lourdes paupières, vertigineux l'hypnotise. La surprise alors arrache un petit bruit quand elle plonge, si fraiche, là où c'est tiède et moite, la main, laquelle, on ne sait plus...

"Laisse-moi faire", dit ce grand pantin désarticulé qui se penche maintenant sur lui, le fauve lié, toute sa puissance sa force son désir un métal en fusion qui sature chaque cellule de son corps, trop chaud, se liquéfie, et toute cette force s'est changée en faiblesse dans des membres ramollis par trop d'énergie qu'il en peut contenir.

_La passivité est passible de mort._

"Va-te-faire foutre...!" gronde une voix étranglée, provoquant un sourire sardonique.

Ce sourire de chat de Cheshire, qui n'en finit plus de grandir. Il ferme les yeux refusant de le voir.

Dans leurs jeux dangereux, tous les mots sont des oui.

Shinso n'a même pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir : Katsuki a parlé. Il sait qu'il peut en faire sa marionnette à n'importe quel moment. Et cette menace, pour celui qui hait à ce point perdre le contrôle, est suffisante pour assurer l'obéissance... de son plein gré.

Pourquoi les papillons crament-ils sur les lampes ? Personne ne le comprend.

Peut-être qu'ils aiment juste voir leurs ailes brûler.

Comme il aime s'empaler à déchirer son ventre de honte, de ces sentiments bouillants, et venir écorché par des ongles trop courts et trop rongés qui parviennent néanmoins à labourer son dos.

Shinso n'utilise son pouvoir que pour le punir, parce qu'il déteste ça. Autant qu'il recherche la douleur, autant qu'il recherche ces coups de poignard dans son égo, ces grands éclats dans les ténèbres, être vivant, juste un instant.

Comme il peut sangloter lorsque le bandage l'immobilise inexorablement, chaque mouvement accroissant la constriction, comme il peut sangloter son nom et réclamer son contact lorsqu'il le retient ainsi, les bandes masquant ses yeux, et qu'il ne sait pas s'il est loin ou proche, qu'il ne sait même pas s'il est encore dans la pièce. Si froids, les objets en lui et les vibrations machinales, cela s'étire en un temps infini alors que le besoin qui le tiraille demeure sans réponse. Une fleur répugnante qui fane et pourrit sur elle même en vrillant, et il s'étouffe sur cette horreur, si seul, si seul.

Il veut seulement qu'il le touche.

Mais cela encore n'est pas à la hauteur de cette cruauté invisible, quand il utilise son alter.

Sentir son corps bouger et le masque de son visage obéir. Juste une poupée de chair, et cela ne fait aucune différence. Pour Shinso, cela ne fait aucune différence. Alors qu'importe si dans ces cas là, les ordres qu'il lui donne sont de le prendre. Domination ironique.

Il n'existe pas. Il regarde de très loin et chaque cellule de son corps semble du caoutchouc.

Il a envie de mourir.

Pourquoi les papillons ?

Grésillement. C'est une fréquence que l'antenne TV n'arrive pas à capter. Une paume sèche rêche et brûlante se ferme sur une poignée. Le même geste, soir après soir, encore, encore, il revient.

Des journées qui s'étirent, la surface d'une conscience qui s'épuise, à arborer son sourire conquérant.

Le fil qui le lie à son âme est de plus en plus ténu. C'est dur de respirer, le cœur réduit à un point d'aiguille, dense et impénétrable, une bille de plomb.

Je sais ce que tu veux, soufflaient ces lèvres minces.

_Je sais ce que tu es_, lui ont transmis ses yeux.

Et il se noie dans la réalité d'une autre personne, se dissout tout entier, plaisir ultime, ne plus être.

Nuit après nuit, disparaître et renaître.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ou des suggestions pour un prochain OS. _


	2. Hard-Core

_II. KatsuDeku_

_Sexe rough/SM/angst_

* * *

Deku aime le sexe violent. C'est peu de le dire. Il veut que Kacchan abandonne toutes ses inhibitions et fasse de lui sa chienne. Insultes, douleur, cris et sanglots - la honte semble délicieuse dans son estomac. Sale déchet - il rampe - veut plus - plus de douleur de larmes il vient.

Il lèche le sol - force-moi -

T'es dégueulasse - souffles enragés il peut voir le désir de l'ambre dans ces yeux-là

Tète des doigts qui s'enfoncent pleure sur des godes trop gros - il doit être puni d'être ça - a besoin de plus

Plus

La main dans ses cheveux s'adoucit, il tremble - plus - toute force disparue il n'a plus de voix pour le dire. Il y a une hésitation, les doigts glissent sur sa joue - il ouvre sa bouche baveuse pour les recevoir. Ils s'arrêtent. "Plus" il balbutie.

"Je me casse." Le poids sur le lit disparaît.

"Bonne nuit Kacchan" dit-il à la porte close et il se touche. Il est tellement, tellement pervers, mais Kacchan le fait se sentir si bien, si plein, si vivant. Il aime ça, il aime tout chez lui, il est parfait, si sûr de lui et dominant, pas de limites, le pouvoir pur. Une bête, un dieu à adorer.

Malgré la douleur il tombe dans un sommeil paisible, étourdi et fébrile.

/

Quand Katsuki rentre dans sa chambre l'adrénaline et la dopamine sont dissipées et tout retombe. Il n'allume pas le plafonnier, reste plaqué contre la porte, poings serrés, essayant de contrôler son souffle.

Le dégoût, la honte renvoient des frissons depuis ses épaules à ses mains tandis que les contours acérés des images entrevues plus tôt flashent devant ses yeux comme un mauvais porno - il peut goûter les mots qu'il criait et l'extase de tout ça fait tournoyer le monde, vide.

C'est trop.

C'est trop. Ça n'était pas sensé aller si loin, mais il a aimé - il déteste ça. Des noeuds tracent des tresses de son estomac à sa gorge - parfois, il vomit - la plupart du temps il ne fait que pleurer.

C'est lui qui prend son pied avec _ça_. Sale. Dégoûtant. Vil. Tout ce qu'il a dit à Deku tourbillonne à l'intérieur. _Il _a fait ça. Deku ne fait que se soumettre. Il _fait _ça. Il est responsable. C'est lui. Lui seulement. Il avait la laisse - il a donné les ordres. Il se sent impuissant.

Il veut serrer Deku dans ses bras après coup. Mais il ne peut pas. Deku n'aime pas les trucs cuculs. C'est pour ça qu'il est avec _lui_. Il lui faut juste quelqu'un d'assez sadique pour lui défoncer la gueule, le prendre sans égards, le niquer comme une chienne. C'est Bakugou. Qui d'autre, à UA ?

Il est comme ça et Deku le sait mieux que personne.

L'arrière de son crâne cogne le mur et il grince des dents. C'est ridicule de se mettre dans cet état pour du sexe. C'est juste du sexe - non ?  
Vilain, monstre, des noms fourmillent dans les ombres.

Deku le provoque, le séduit, connait tous ses leviers. Il fait la moue ou pleure quand il s'arrête, et l'agacement se change rapidement en honte lorsqu'il réalise que ça n'a pas suffit. Il n'a pas su le rassasier. Déception. Cela l'enrage. Le rend brutal. Plus cruel. Pire. Plus.

Malade.

Deku aime ça. Deku aime ça. Deku aime ça. Et toi aussi. N'essaye même pas de le nier.

Il ne va pas perdre ses moyens à cause de conneries de bdsm. Il pige pas, pourquoi ça le rend si émotif. Il va bien. Il peut gérer. Ça va. Juste du sexe. Des jeux. Deku le veut. C'est comme ça qu'il aime ça, et c'est de sa faute.

Il est dom. Si Deku le voyait dans cet état, il ne le trouverait pas sexy. Il n'aime pas ce qui est faible. Il n'y a pas de place pour autre chose. Il ne doit pas se relâcher. Deku a besoin de plus. Deku aime sa violence. Sans sa violence, Deku n'a pas besoin de lui.

Il n'y a plus d'énergie pour exploser des trucs, juste ce goût amer et le vide de sa chambre. Il aimerait... que Deku le prenne dans ses bras, quelque fois. Fourrage son cou. Dise : "ça va".

Il aimerait...


	3. In the Dark

_III : _**_KiriBaku _**_mais en triste. _

TW : sexe très "rough" et texte explicite. 

* * *

Il en avait rêvé bien souvent, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ça arriverait pour de bon. Mina le lui avait bien dit, que peut-être c'était réciproque et pourtant, jamais il ne l'aurait cru, que Katsuki s'introduise, dans la nuit, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, dans son dos. Le silence régnait. Il était là.

Peau contre peau. Il était complètement nu. Froid. Eijiro réprouva un frisson.

Il l'avait imaginée des milliers de fois, cette scène. Katsuki dans toute sa splendeur, dominant et sûr de lui. Ou alors, maladroit, un chaos trop court, des ratés et des rires. Des joues cramoisies et des lèvres froissées. Des dents. Pénétration ou pas... Ce qui comptait ce n'était pas pour lui qui se retrouverait au-dessus, en-dessous. C'est le méli-mélo dans l'adrénaline et surtout... Ce qui comptait aurait été le miracle de son expression, quand il abandonnerait la prétention la fierté et la peur, la vue des ondes de plaisir se répercutant à travers lui, une vague qu'ils partageraient, un temps qui serait leur. Il voulait voir la fleur de l'extase s'épanouir et exploser dans ses yeux.

Mais jamais Eijiro n'aurait crû qu'il choisirait ce moment. Jamais il n'avait visualisé la facon dont il sentit des doigts précipités et tremblants qui semblaient du papier de verre tâtonner la surface de son estomac. Cette absurde odeur d'alcool qui se diffusa en silence au travers de ses cheveux. Ce souffle rauque à la base de son cou. Le corps matériel qui se trouvait là, physiquement, compact et lourd et _autre_, enfoncant un peu plus le support du matelas. Une étendue entière contre laquelle il luttait pour reconnaître un torse, une cuisse ou une clavicule, désespéré de dessiner la carte de ce corps ressenti comme pression, comme présence, davantage que toucher par son dos frémissant.

Il n'aurait pu l'anticiper, comment ce corps se contracta, une seule fois, un noeud qui se tend, tous ses nerfs et tous ses muscles, mur solide contre lui. Comment il se rua sans prélude, à l'intérieur de lui, et le hoquet qu'il laissa enfin échapper en cet instant, entendu au travers du pic de souffrance, malgré cette étourdissante et paralysante douleur, réverbérée de bas en haut dans l'épine de sa colonne vertébrale.

C'était la voix de Katsuki, la voix sourde de Katsuki, un signe comme des ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses flancs, c'était Katsuki.

Eijiro n'avait jamais imaginé, qu'il s'arrêterait de bouger, et que tout deviendrait silencieux, plus encore, quand il ne put retenir le sanglot de douleur d'échapper de sa bouche.

La sensation était viciée, la chambre tournoyante, les corps immobiles. Il se tenait là, respirant. Les doigts crispés, par à coups comme un engrennage grippé, se détachèrent de lui.

Il fut bien plus gentil lorsqu'il se retira. Il battit en retraite, au bord du lit, s'assit, à l'angle du lit, les paumes étalées à plat sur le tissu doux, prêtes à supporter son poids. Il y resta, au bout du lit, de longues secondes. Eijiro devinait tout cela.

Il faisait face au mur. N'osait pas bouger. Il ne sentait plus son poids et pensait qu'il était parti. Les ténèbres reposaient sur les choses. Mais après un moment le lit craqua, Katsuki surgit de son côté, face à lui, se frayant un passage sous les draps, poussant Eijiro jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sous lui les plis de l'endroit que l'autre venait d'occuper. C'était un lit de dortoir. Etroit. Il manqua de tomber.

La paume de Katsuki se saisit de sa verge à demi flacide. Il pensa qu'il le masturbait juste mais bientôt il se retournait et commencait à ajuster sa position, poussant vers l'arrière afin de forcer le membre à l'intérieur de lui. Eijiro entendit des dents grincer. Il laissa passer une plainte étranglée.

"A-attend ! Il nous faut, du lubrifiant !" Il parvint finalement à parler, sa voix hâchée enrouée du désir et de la confusion. "Je m'en fous." La voix dure, impétueuse répondit hâtivement, mais il y eut une pause avant ca, et Eijiro ne pouvait discerner son visage détourné vers le mur. Un centimètre de mâchoire et un halo de cheveux en bataille, les puits mouvants des creux du dos où sombra son regard jusqu'aux reins se pliant, et son propre sexe érigé là, glissant contre ses fesses, il le guida soudain au creux qui se présentait malgré la résistance.

Ainsi Katsuki attrapa la couverture dans son poing, se redressa sur son coude pour gagner un appui et, petit à petit, recula. C'était tellement resserré, pinçant son membre à lui faire mal, qu'Eijiro douta qu'il se soit jamais doigté. Des pensées inquiètes déferlèrent dans son esprit, /est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il fait?/, et furent avalées fugitives par le gouffre de feu grondant à son pelvis.

Les gestes étaient impulsifs et brutaux, mais cela prit quand même une éternité pour que Katsuki se recroqueville contre son aine et qu'il puisse sentir le toucher moite et tendre de son scrotum. Corps tendu, muscles roulant, sueur gouttant de chaque angle et de chaque courbe, sa chair palpitait dans l'effort, son dos un arc-boutant.

Il pressa à son tour, jusqu'au bout et plus fort encore, vibrant des pulsions de ruer, percuter ; pressa jusqu'à sentir la pointe de ses os et arracher un cri à son silence. Il ne pouvait plus rester immobile un instant de plus, se retenir après ça.

Il avait pensé, à des mots, des mots attentifs, des mots de consentement. Des mots qui voulaient dire Je t'aime et qui n'auraient pu sortir, ravalés comme une lave épaisse jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas imaginé que tout disparaîtrait dans le besoin, dans les ténèbres, l'air spiralant comme un mur d'eau, de sorte qu'il pouvait à peine respirer, longs râles happés, bouche béante.

Manque. Il le voulait. Il le lui fallait.

Il le prit.

Quand il eut finit, le corps entier de Katsuki tremblait.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé Katsuki pleurer, mais cette nuit qui était leur première, sa main qui s'aventura pour s'emmêler aux cheveux hérissés frotta contre la surface mouillée de l'oreiller qu'il avait mordu en y enfonçant son visage. Il l'enserra plus fermement dans son étreinte et seulement là perçut des sanglots silencieux qui sourdaient et vibraient au travers de son torse sans s'échapper dans l'air, tout contenu, et pas un son. Ensuite, le corps dans ses bras se figea, rigide, une seconde entière. Ensuite, il ne fut plus là.

Il comprit, en entendant Katsuki fermer la porte.

Avec le faible son assourdi d'un loquet retenu.

Il sut immédiatement en entendant ce son, que leur première fois était leur dernière. C'est alors qu'il repoussa l'oreiller trempé hors du lit et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Même ainsi, le silence recouvrait sa voix. 


End file.
